His Hunter His Angel
by KAZ-2Y5.POLICE-BOX.221B
Summary: Set after Sam jumps into the Pit with Lucifer, Michael and Adam... Dean and Cas OOC... Not much dialogue... Destiel because that's all I'll ever write...


**Alright, since my first story is going along nicely I decided to post this piece. I wrote it a while ago. But never had the guts to post it. **

**Enjoy... Maybe? I don't know how I like this one...**

* * *

**His Hunter. His Angel.  
**

The man-in-the-leather-jacket was collecting road food from the gas station. He wasn't staying in one place too long. He had been living in his Baby for almost a year now.

After stopping the Apocalypse everything in the man-in-the-leather-jacket's life was changed. The biggest being that he was alone.

His brothers in the Pit. His father figure dead and his Angel too. The man-in-the-leather-jacket burned his father figure that night in the field. But the only thing left of his Angel was his trench coat. And the man-in-the-leather-jacket couldn't let it go.

It was the only thing the man-in-the-leather-jacket had to remember his Angel by. Well, the only physical thing of his Angel's. He had his life because of his Angel and the scar to prove that. But having his Angel's trench coat made his death so much more final.

Said trench coat sat folded neatly on the small ledge in the back window of the Impala. So that whenever the man-in-the-leather-jacket looked in the rear-view mirror he would never forget why he was where he was today.

The man-in-the-leather-jacket was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the man in front of him. Ending in him on the ground surrounded by his food. He started muttering under his breath as he gathered his things in his arms.

As the man-in-the-leather-jacket stood up he glanced over the man quickly. He was wearing combat boots, dirty jeans, a black shirt under an army green cargo jacket. He noticed the slight bulge at the waist of the man, indicating he was packing.

This once over only took the man-in-the-leather-jacket a second to process. Then his phone rang. He shuffled his things in his hands and pulled the phone that was ringing out of his pocket.

He flipped it open and put the phone to his ear.

"Look man sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." The man-in-the-leather-jacket threw back at the man absent-mindedly.

"No not you Garth. Shut up." He said into the phone.

The man-in-the-leather-jacket didn't look back at the sad-blue-eyed-man in the army green cargo jacket. But if he would have, he wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

The sad-blue-eyed-man watched him pay the guy at the counter. Talking coded tones into the phone as not to disturb the poor human doing his boring job.

The man-in-the-leather-jacket walked out of the station and climbed into his Baby. The sad-blue-eyed-man watched him and saw the familiar tan color in the window as Baby carried the man-in-the-leather-jacket away.

The sad-blue-eyed-man smiled and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Maybe there was still hope that the man-in-the-leather-jacket hadn't forgotten him.

\_/\_/\_/\_/

The next time the man-in-the-leather-jacket and the sad-blue-eyed-man met was purely by accident. The sad-blue-eyed-man sat in a small diner eating a slice of apple pie and sipping a cup of coffee.

The sad-blue-eyed-man suddenly felt a familiar pull in his chest. He looked up, instantly fixing his gaze on the man-in-the-leather-jacket that just walked in.

The sad-blue-eyed-man knew why he was here. The latest demonic activity. The sad-blue-eyed-man decided to drop the case and let the man-in-the-leather-jacket have it.

The sad-blue-eyed-man placed money on the table and walked out. Walking past the man-in-the-leather-jacket; who was rubbing his shoulder gently, as if by habit or completely absent-mindedly.

The sad-blue-eyed-man was gone in the blink of an eyes again. He didn't know if he wanted to interrupt the man-in-the-leather-jacket's life. He seemed half content with it. So why should the sad-blue-eyed-man complicate it?

\_/\_/\_/\_/

The next time the two men met was in a forest.

The man-in-the-leather-jacket was in a forest just off an abandoned highway. He was drunk. He was sad. He was alone. Today was the anniversary of his loneliness.

Today, one year ago the man-in-the-leather-jacket lost what family he had left and his Angel.

That's why he was here. In the middle of a forest calling out to his dead Angel. Hoping that he could hear him if he was in fact in Heaven living on peacefully.

The sad-blue-eyed-man was listening to the man-in-the-leather-jacket. He knew then that the man-in-the-leather-jacket needed him.

He appeared in front of the man-in-the-leather-jacket, who was on the ground sobbing violently. The sad-blue-eyed-man assumed that the man-in-the-leather-jacket had never really let his emotions out before this moment.

"Dean." The sad-blue-eyed-man says. His voice full of worry and sadness. The man-in-the-leather-jacket's head snapped up to look at the sad-blue-eyed-man. Dean took in the sad-blue-eyed-man's appearance and gasped.

"You... I... We... I crashed into you at that gas station." Dean says.

He looked shell-shocked, even with the silent tears still running down his face. The sad-blue-eyed-man nodded once. They fell silent, not moving for fear the other would disappear.

"Cas." Dean speaks softly. As if it was settling in his mind that he was looking at his Angel.

Dean flung himself up and at Castiel. Cas staggered backwards a bit but caught Dean in his arms all the same.

Dean didn't do chick-flick moments but this one he needed. So he cried into his Angel's neck. Cas held his Hunter close to him. Needing this moment as much as Dean.

"I thought you were d-dead. ... I saw y-you die. ... I-I missed you." Dean mumbled into Cas' neck. His voice breaking unnaturally.

Cas just held Dean and let him get everything out in the open. When Dean's cries stopped, Cas pulled back as much as Dean would let him. Which wasn't very far.

"I missed you too Dean."

"Cas... I-." Dean tried to say something but he couldn't form the words on his tongue. Cas stayed quiet, silently hoping he was about the hear the words he so desperately wanted to hear for a long time.

"Castiel, I-I love you."

Dean smiled, finally happy he had gotten the words passed his lips. Castiel's smile was breathtaking to Dean. Never had he seen his Angel so happy.

"I love you too Dean."

They stood there in the quiet, holding each other. Finally happy to be together again.

"Your coat, I have it in the back of the Impala." Dean says. He went to turn away, to go retrieve it for Cas. But Cas wouldn't let him go.

"Leave it where it is. I kind of like this one." Cas says. Dean looked back at Cas, studying him. He nodded and looked Cas over. Taking his time to memorize the new looking Castiel.

Dean noticed black goo on Cas' sleeve and touched it. He recognized it instantly.

"Ghost goo? Castiel, has an angel of the Lord been hunting?" Dean asks, slight amusement clouding his tone. Cas blushed and nodded.

"I didn't know if you wanted me after what happened but I wanted to help you so I decided to take up hunting. It was difficult at first. I got blindsided a few times, minorly hurt others but now its easy. And I know what you mean now by not getting close to anybody. It's a lonely life to be on the road constantly." Cas says.

"Cas, why would I not want you? You meant and still do mean, everything to me." Dean says.

"I just thought that- Nevermind. It was silly of me to think that way." Cas says.

"Damn right it was silly of you. Castiel, no matter what, I will always want you. Hear me? Always." Dean promises him. Cas nods.

"Come on, its freezing out here." Dean says. They walk back to the Impala together, hand in hand.

The sad-blue-eyed-man is no longer sad. The man-in-the-leather-jacket is no longer alone anymore.

The Angel had his Hunter and the Hunter had his Angel.

Castiel and Dean could handle anything.

* * *

**Alright, what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know... :)  
**

**\_/K\_/B\_/2\_/**


End file.
